


You love him, don't you?

by FantasyWriter02



Series: Newtmas/Dylmas [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, newts limp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Newt’s been a lot happier ever since you arrived, thank you.” Alby says looking at Thomas. “I think it’s the other way around too be honest. I didn’t even know the kid but as soon as he talked I just knew that we would become friends, It’s just something about him. Don’t thank me, he deserves to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Thomas doesn't survive the sting and Newt can't take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You love him, don't you?

**

The screeching sounds of the maze doors had awoken Newt from his sleep, sighing he sits up and stretches his arms over his head, he yawns. Today’s going to be the day, everyone is going to busy and no one will even notice and this time, he isn’t going to fail. Newt places his hands by his side for support as he gets up and looks for his shirt which he finds and puts over his head and arms through the arm holes. Putting on the fake smile which has become apart of his daily outfit, he walks out of his hut.

“Morning Newt”, Alby greets, carrying a few hammocks over to the forest. “Morning” Newt greets back. Once Alby walks away, Newt looks around to make sure no one was walking up to him or near where he wanted to go, seeing no one, he makes his way over to the very corner of the maze wall where the ivy is the highest, looks up and sucks in a breath. “No turning back now” he mumbles to himself. Just when he was about to start climbing he heard people running and it was coming closer so Newt quickly backed away from the wall and tried to fit in with them, walking towards the mayhem.

It was the box. Supplies and a new Greenie, he assumed. “Day 1 Greenie.” he heard Gally say as he pulled a young brunette with a well structured figure out of the box and onto the grass. With everyone looking at him, the kid tried to take in his surroundings, they were all laughing and to everyone’s surprise, he made a run for it but little did he know that he was trapped inside a shucking maze. 'I guess not tonight, it will have to wait, Alby will need the help' Newt thought just as the kid face planted, causing him to chuckle quietly.

**

It was about near sun down when the next incident happened with the Greenie, him wanting to go into the maze. Gally, Alby and Newt trying to calm him down. “What the hell is wrong with you guys?” “Just calm down alright?” Newt says running over, trying to hide his limp. “No. Why won’t you tell me what’s out there?” Greenie says as Alby states that they’re just trying to protect him. “You guys just can’t keep me here!” He replies. “We can’t let you leave.” Alby says. “Wh-?” Greenie tries to question as the maze starts to close. “Next time, i’m going to let you leave.” Gally says. Newt looks at him and then heads back to the camp, Alby by his side.

**

Newt looked around the camp fire party to see that Greenie was sitting by himself so he walked over and sat down next to him, leaning against the log behind them. “Hell of a first day Greenie.” He says which causes the boy beside him to scoff. “Here, put some hair on your chest.” Newt adds, handing him a jar of Gally’s ‘special’. Greenie took it from him and had a gulp, causing him to spit it out in front of him and question, “O! Oh my god.. What is that?”. Newt just laughs and tells him, “I-i don’t even know. It’s Gally’s recipe.. It’s a trained secret.” looking over at Gally, wrestling with another glader. “Yeah, well he’s still an asshole.” Greenie suggests. “He saved your life today. Trust me. The maze is a dangerous place.” Newt replies, he knows. 

**

Newt watched as Greenie got tripped to the ground by Gally after knocking him down, worry over took Newt for a couple seconds before Greenie rubbed his head and his eyes went wide. “..Thomas. Thomas..” everyone went quiet in confusion. “Hey! Thomas.. I remember my name, i’m Thomas!” Gre-Thomas yelled aloud. “Thomas!” Alby said, pointing his hand at the boy, causing everyone to cheer. “Welcome home, Thomas.” Alby adds.

**

~Alby walked up to Thomas and asked him to join him on the watch tower. “Newt’s been a lot happier ever since you arrived, thank you.” Alby says looking at Thomas. “I think it’s the other way around too be honest. I didn’t even know the kid but as soon as he talked I just knew that we would become friends, It’s just something about him. Don’t thank me, he deserves to be happy.” Thomas looks down, seeing him smiling with Chuck down by the hammocks.~

**

Thomas, Newt and another glader were busy mending the farms when Thomas asked. “Has anyone tried climbing to the top?” which makes Newt’s heart sink for a split second before he replied “Tried it..” He looks down and then back to Thomas, “The ivy doesn’t go all the way to the top and besides, where are you gonna’ go from there?” Newt adds. “What about the box? Y’know, next time it comes u-“ Thomas tries but Newt is quick to answer. “Yep, tried that. The box won’t go down with someone in it.” “Well what if w-“ Thomas tries once again but gets cut off. “We’ve tried it alright? Twice. Alright? Trust me, anything you think of, we’ve already tried. The only way out here is through the maze.” Thomas looks down, taking the information in. “Now look, you wanna be helpful? Here, go dig us up some more fertiliser.” Newt suggests, throwing a basket at him. A smile tugs at his lips as he watches him walk away.

**

“HELPP!” Newt hears someone cry. “HEL-“ He looked around to see where it was coming from until he come to a sudden realisation. Thomas. He was the first to make a run for it, towards Thomas as he see’s a figure pull him down. Newt limps faster and grabs his stick from behind his back, hitting Ben across the head, causing him to fall flat on his back next to Thomas. “Hold him down!” Newt shouts, trying to hold Ben down. “What the hell happened!?” “I don’t know, h-he just attacked me!” Thomas answered.

**

~“You love him don’t you?” Alby says to Newt as he watches him watching Thomas, making sure he is safe and okay. “Excuse me?” Newt replies, looking at Alby. “I can see it, it’s nothing to be ashamed of boy, everyone deserves someone in their life, especially someone who’s been through so much shuck.” Alby states. Newt just looks back to Thomas and whispers “I- Yes.”~

**

Alby and Minho went into the maze the next morning, Newt sending them off. “Be careful" he said as he walks away. A couple hours had passed when everyone started worrying, wondering why they haven’t made it back yet. It started pouring and when it stopped, they still weren’t back. Thomas looked at Newt and said the words he was dreading to hear, “What happens if they don’t make it.” Newt just stares ahead and says the words he hoped were true. “They’re gonna make it.” That was until the maze doors started closing, everybody gathered around the maze entrance, all believing that they weren’t coming back but then Thomas spotted Minho and Alby just behind the doors. “There!” “Wait.. Something’s wrong.” Newt states as everyone starts shouting at Minho that he could make it and that he had to be quick. “They’re not gonna make it.” Newt whispers as he looks towards Thomas and thinking things couldn’t get worse, Thomas had made a run for it, Newt had tried to grab him but he had been to fast. “THOMAS!” he and Chuck both yell.

**

He had stayed up all night, waiting, hoping that a miracle could happen, that they would be okay. The maze doors opened and Newt could feel his heart drop, they weren’t there. His three most trusting friends were gone. “I told you Chuck.” He says sadly as he walks away, everyone following. “No way..” He hears someone say, his hopes running through the roof, he turned around to see them there. All three. Newt fast walked towards them and put his hand out for them to help support Alby. They were okay. They were here. Now we need to help Alby. “We need to help Alby.” Thomas says. “You saw a griever?” Chuck asks. “Yeah, I saw one.” Thomas replies. “He didn’t just see one. He killed it.” Minho corrects. Everybody’s heads turned toward Thomas in disbelief. 

**

“It’s a girl.” Newt says. “I think she’s dead.” He adds. “What’s in her hand?” Gally asks, Newt carefully takes it from her hand and reads it aloud. “She’s the last one..” He looks up, “Ever.” Newt goes to ask “What the hell does that me-?” When the girl opens her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Tho-thomas..” she gasps and takes another deep breath before going unconscious. Everyone looks at Thomas.

**

~”These were in my pocket when I came up, what if we were sent here for a reason?” Teresa states, handing Thomas 2 syringes.~  
“We don’t even know what this is, we don’t know who sent it, why it came up with you. I mean for all we know, this thing could kill him” Newt says. “He’s already dying. Look at him.” Thomas argues. “How could this possibly make this any worse? Come on, it’s worth a try.” Newt looks at Alby, strapped to the bed, struggling against the restraints. “Alright. Do it.” He says. Thomas moves to hovering over Alby, ready to give him the syringe when all of a sudden, Alby looks up and grabs him by the neck. Thomas starts shouting and Newt is quick to react, trying to get Thomas out of Alby’s grasp. “Get the syringe!” Thomas yells, Teresa grabs it and slams it into Alby’s chest, he stills. Newt looks at Thomas, making sure he is okay. “Okay, from now on, someone stays here and watches him around the clock.” He says. “Hey” they hear, looking over they see that it is Gally. “Sun down Greenie, Time to go."

**

~“Teresa..” Thomas asked. “Yeah?” she replied. “Is it bad to love someone you only met a week ago?” he asked looking in the boy’s direction. “Newt?” She asked. “H-how did, uh- what?” He replies with a shaky tone. “I see the way you look at him Tom. I see how happy you make each other. You love him as much as he loves you. Admit that you love him, because you don’t know what could happen, when it could happen. You make him so happy Tom, you can see it when you walk up to him that it’s makes his day fifty times better. Go for it, it is not bad because some people believe in love at first sight and this is an example of it.” She urges, smiling in his direction. “Thanks Teresa.” Thomas smiles. Teresa smiles back and nods, walking away.~

**

“The door isn’t closing!” They hear someone shout, they look around and hear a loud bang come from the other end of the glade. 3 more doors had opened and grievers were making their way in. “EVERYBODY HIDE!” Thomas shouts as they bolt into the farm fields. To Newt everything was a blur from there, Alby was gone. Chuck was almost taken and the whole glade had been destroyed. Gally walked up to them and punched Thomas square in the face. “Woah, woah, woah.” The other gladers say as they try to hold Gally back. “This is all you Thomas!” “Look around! You all heard what Alby said. He’s one of them! They sent him here to destroy everything and now he has!” Gally screams. “Look around, Look around Thomas! This is all your fault!” He adds. Newt was too busy trying to hold Gally back that he couldn’t stop Thomas. He heard Teresa scream and heard a thud, he turned around and hated what he saw. Thomas had stung himself. He rushed to Thomas’ side, trying to do whatever he could to help.

**

~Newt didn’t even get to say what he wanted to say to him before he did this stupid, stupid thing. He loved him. God did he. Now he has slipped away from him and all Newt can do is hope for a miracle.~

**

He still hasn’t woken up. They have given him the syringe and everything. Minho had said that they could have made a trick, one being the saviour and the other being poison, it was just your decision on who to give it to and that made Newt want to cry. He isn’t waking up and it is scaring the shit out of Newt. He doesn’t know what to do he just wants Thomas to wake up, he shouldn’t have had to do this to himself. Newt should’ve prevented it.  
Newt had been with Thomas since it happened. He won’t talk to anyone except for Minho when he comes in to check on them both. He hasn’t eaten or moved from Thomas’ side. Newt had his head on the bed, asleep, when he felt the bed move slightly. His eyes opened in an instant and he looked at Thomas. “Tommy?” He whispers and Thomas tries to open his eyes to look at him. “Hey, easy there.” He says as the other boy groans. “Newt?” he gasps out. “Yeah, i’m here.” Newt says back. “I-i’m so-rry.” Thomas whispers. “No, you don’t need to be.” Newt states. “Th-hanky-ou for be-ing the on-ne- to hel-p me throu-gh the g-glade.” Thomas thanks, and says what has been on his mind since the beginning, “I thi-nk I lo-ve y-“ Then Thomas’ breath hitched and his breathing stopped. “Tommy?” Newt asks. “..T-tommy?” he tries again, and then he can’t control it, the tears start falling down his cheeks and he cries aloud just as Minho runs in, “What happen-“ But he cuts himself off. “Oh my god. Thomas.” He rushes to his side and tries to perform CPR on him and nothing works. Tommy was gone.

**

Newt was back in the corner, he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed relief, he needed to escape this reality for good. Newt climbed and climbed until he was at the skinniest bit of Ivy. This fall was a lot higher than his last and he hopes that it will do the job. Newt looked down and around the glade, hoping that his friends would make it out, hoping that they will never give up, never take the easy way out. Not be a Newt. He see’s Chuck, Minho and Teresa all sitting by the hammocks talking, trying to cheer up Chuck by the looks of it and he smiles, they always put others before themselves. Newt takes one last breath of air, says “I’m sorry.” and lets himself fall, everything going black.

**

They boy who cried,  
Was the one who tried,  
He had to fight the most to survive,  
He seemed so fine, but lost his mind,  
The crank that died,   
The glue had dried.

**


End file.
